woodcrestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Garden Party
"The Garden Party" is the first episode of the first season of The Boondocks. It premiered on November 6, 2005. Characters *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Robert Freeman *Ed Wuncler *Ed III *Uncle Ruckus Plot Huey Freeman has a dream that he's in attendance at a Garden Party filled with white people. He walks onto the stage citing the truths of the world, being that Jesus is Black, Ronald Reagan was the devil, and that their Government lied about 9/11. This throws the party's guests into a panic, with several guests fighting each other, fires breaking out, and the entire party turning into a riot. Huey is awakened by his Grandfather slapping him on the forehead, and warning him never to tell white people the truth, and follow his example by lying to them. The next morning, Granddad exercises in the living room naked, refusing to buy the Billy Blanks workout tape, instead opting to use the free infomercial shown on Television. After finishing and going to get a cup of Orange Juice, he is angered by the fact that Huey or Riley had the audacity to leave an empty carton in the refrigerator. He emphasizes that they should appreciate him as he went and spent their inheritance on the house they're all staying in, and all he asks in return is that they act with class. Riley questions to what this means, and Huey explains "it means don't act like niggas". Granddad uses this as a prime example of what he's been talking about, telling the boys that they don't use the N-word in his house. However, Huey points out that Granddad used the word over forty seven times the previous day, as he counted. The two continue to argue with Huey detesting his Grandfather's opinions on how to get along with white people, arguing that the White Supremacy Power Structure could not be tamed by simply giving them cheese. Later, both Huey and Riley survey their neighborhood from atop their roof. Huey wonders how someone as old as their Grandfather could say something so stupid, which beckons Riley to rattle off what he knows about white people while looking at several of their neighbors through the scope on his air-soft gun. Huey snatches it from Riley, as he is alerted by a van pulling up to their house, assuming it's the feds. As Huey leaves the roof and hurries to his room, he observes a man getting out of the truck to ring the doorbell. An irritated Robert Freeman answers the door, only to be introduced to Ed Wuncler, the owner of Wuncler Savings & Loan, explaining the he owns the Bank that owns the Freeman's house. Robert invites him in, and Ed explains he's selective about who he allows into Woodcrest, seeing as his family founded Woodcrest over one hundred and seventy years ago, and he sees the community as a family. Robert understands, and nervously offers Ed some cheese, as Huey is sneaking around with the air-soft gun aimed at Wuncler. Ed interrogates Robert's sexuality and political views while the two enjoy cheese, and ultimately hit it off. Robert then rushes Ed out of the house, before Huey can take his shot, though not before he invites the Freeman Family to a Garden Party he's throwing tomorrow in honor of his Grandson's return from Iraq. Huey takes his shot right as Ed leaves out the door, angering his Grandfather and getting the gun confiscated at the same time. The boys sit on the couch as Granddad examines the gun, accidentally shooting Riley in the knee in the process. Robert then excitedly talks about the upcoming Garden Party, with Huey citing that he will not sip tea with the enemy: his Grandfather could force him to go, but what he could not do, was change who he was. As the Freeman Family arrives at the home of Ed Wuncler, they are greeted by an African American Uncle Tom, named Uncle Ruckus. After initially refusing them entrance due to Ruckus not believing they were guests, a Security Guard comes and apologizes, escorting them in. After being taken to Ed Wuncler, they are introduced to Wuncler's grandon, Ed Wuncler III. Riley inquires about the younger Wuncler's experience during war, and after explaining, Ed takes him inside to show him his collection of guns. Meanwhile, Huey converses with the other guests, and despite his Grandfather's warnings attempts to tell them the truth. This however is met with a completely opposite reaction than Huey expected, with several of the guests laughing and complimenting him as opposed to rioting in shock. Elsewhere, Ed Wuncler asks Robert to have a few drinks with him, as the two talk, Ed admits he finds the parties quite boring, and starts making fun of several of his guests, to Robert's delight. While enjoying himself, Robert catches Huey still attempting to tell the white guests the "truth" and pulls him to the side. To his dismay, his attempts are still failing, and he explains to his Grandfather that all of the guests love him, and are completely blind to any and all of the attempts he had been making. A drunk Uncle Ruckus comes on stage and begins singing a racist song aimed towards the Freeman Family called, Don't Trust Them New Niggas, much to several of the white attendees' surprise. As he finishes, he collapses onto the grass in his drunken state. Following this, Ed Wuncler the third is shot of his room window as he and Riley were testing his bullet proof vest. After Riley asks Huey whether the two are in trouble, provoking Huey to remind Riley, that he did shoot Ed Wuncler's grandson out of the window. Atop the Balcony of the Wuncler Mansion, Robert attempts to apologize for Riley's actions. Ed explains that in thirty years his grandson will be the President of the United States, and he'll still be a complete idiot. The two then toast to the old school and their newly found friendship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1